cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Chead Athru
Summary The Chead Athru (Cheh-ahd Ae-throo), The First Changed are considered the eldest Orkik tribe. The Athru hold good relations with many Cete tribes. They are located primarily on the far eastern coast of Theamyr in cave towns and bastles. A peace-loving people, the Athru keep to themselves, rarely straying far from their home island. They farm sheep, fish, and weave for most of their income. Most wayward visitors are treated with courtesy, except one breed. Athru have a deep abiding hate for those of feyblood, giving them but one honor: the right to depart the island alive. Fey who choose to disdain this courtesy, pay a dear price, for the orks hate their former masters and tormentors. Location The Chead Athru are located on an island east of the Ogri Khanate, on the northeast coast of Theamyr. Estimated Numbers The Athru number 50,000 souls. Known Towns Gryningstad Gryningstad, or the City of Dawn, is the largest town of the Che-ad Athru. It is considered a blesed ground; and women throughout the island try to have their children born within its boundaries. Children born in Gryningstad are considered sons and daughters all the Athru. They may not be killed or thralled, and may be elected as leaders among their people. The city is open, but is built on a high promitories accesible only at low tide. Poorer families get by living in low tide caverns, while the wealthy have homes build from rock and coral cement. None of the cities buildings are made from wood (considered an unclean material). Adhlactha Adhlactha, Burial City, holds the Grotzaal, the final resting place of all Che-Ad Athru orks. The hall is S-shaped,over 300 feet long, and is half underground. The walls are built from packed earth. It is covered in white chalk and guano. In the hall, Dead orks are first emptied of blood (which is cast into the sea). Their bodies are burned with pitch and peat. And their ashes are packed into the walls of the cave. Adhlactha is populated almost entirely by orkish blood priests and their families. The town itself is also unwalled. But the streets are carefully paved with white gravel, shell, and bone. It is said the streets form the words of a warding spell, with the Grotzaal as the final punctuation. Category:Cultures Allies The orks of Che-ad Athru are loosely affiliated with other Fellbreed nations. The Ogrie Khanate consider the Athru something of a protectorate, a self-governing territory of their empire. However, the Khanate shows deference to the Athru, as the mythical firstborn of the fellbreed race. The Cete also maintain peaceful relations with the Athru, occasionally transporting messages from them across vast distances. They also trade with the remaining cities of Tyr Angrym, as well as the Avisparina. Category:Cultures Foes The half-elves of the Nema Tyrani are not friends of the Che-Ad Athru. There have been captures, killings, and sinkings of their respective fleets. Characters Bone Eyes, Mother of All Bone Eyes is the high priestess of the Che-Ad Athru. An ancient crone, Bone Eyes no longer has normal sight. Her eyes have been replaced with bone said to come from dragons. The priestess can tell someone's history from a drop of their blood; can tell if someone is lying; and to a lesser degree see into the person's future. One of Bone Eyes greatest powers is in "finding." With blood, she can determine the general location of its provider, and their relations to the third generation. She has found hidden bodies and hidden heirs. The crone does not use her power lightly; and the cost of her services is great. Grogapell, Queen of the Athru Grogapell, or Yellowskin, is the ruler of the orkik peoples of Che-Ad Athru. She is young for a ruler, only 22 years of age (her father died in a drowning off the coast). The queen has yellow skin, peculiar for her tribe, as well as reddish hair. Category:Cultures